The research proposed will deal with the following aspects of the analysis of malignancy in the mouse: 1. fusion of cancer cell with haploid oocyte and diploid zygote, 2. analysis of malignancy of resulting hybrids, 3. ultrastructure of ovum activation resulting from fusion, 4. adenyl-cyclase activity levels in initial hybrids and tumor cells arising from these hybrids in vivo.